PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? TECHNOLOGY DEVELOPMENT CORE The goal of the Center for Advancing Point of Care Technologies (CAPCaT) in Heart, Lung, Blood, and Sleep Diseases (HLBS) is to develop and optimize novel point of care technologies (POCT) to improve the diagnosis and management of disorders relating to HLBS. These disorders represent a major source of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. POCT represents an important tool in the transformation from delivering care in specialized testing facilities to the bedside, and also from medical centers to remote monitoring and home-based care. CAPCaT is based on the highly successful medical product incubator, the Massachusetts Medical Device Development Center (M2D2) at the University of Massachusetts (UMass) Lowell and Worcester campuses. UMass Lowell has particular strengths in engineering and business, while the Worcester campus houses the UMASS Medical School, which is the first and only public academic health sciences center in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. M2D2 has an infrastructure in place that provides a range of support services to early-stage medical device companies working in a wide variety of medical indications, and at different nodes of clinical care. CAPCaT will expand on M2D2 with a specific focus HLBS disorders and on POCT. The Technology Development Core will identify, select, and support new meritorious projects from prototype through early clinical testing. Selection will be based on performance and potential for clinical impact, and will support will utilize a strong collection of existing resources at UMass Lowell and Worcester in order to help develop existing prototypes to the point of clinical validation.